Cat in Hogwarts
by Riku Ryuu
Summary: Riku Mitsuki is a witch and a cat. She is under the control of a guy she hates because of her mom's old will. Later she meets the Weasleys and falls in love with George. More boys get crushes on her and stuff. Rated for what I might put in later chapters


Hiya peoples! I would like to say…WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU ALL! I put up a poll for what story I should do next but NO ONE voted. So I'm taking it into my own hands now by writing a HP fanfic. Truth is I already wrote some of this on paper and now I'm just typing it up.

The only 'borrowed' characters are the Weasley cause they're cool. –Drool- Fred and George are smexy. The rest of the characters are people that go to my school. They all said it was okay and I changed their names.

I would like to do the usual. Thank cat, first reader person, myself….. I don't own Harry Potter and I don't think I would want to, way too much work. Here's my new story.

* * *

Cat in Hogwarts

* * *

The train nine and three-quarters waited for the students to board. Kids from age eleven to age seventeen said goodbye to their parents and walked happily onto the train to meet their friends or to make some new ones. In all the confusion of goodbyes and reunited friends, no one saw a blond kitten board the train alone. If anyone was to see her, they would just think that she belonged to one of the students. They had no idea how wrong they were.

Finally the clock stuck eleven o'clock and a whistle streamed loudly over the talk. The scarlet steam engine started to move down the track while kids waved from their windows to their parents and relatives for the last time until the holidays.

The train was packed. I couldn't walk two steps without running into a foot, so I just waited while the students looked for empty seats. Doors shut behind them as the rooms filled up. Finally the hall was empty, other than the occasional straggler. When I was sure I could start out without being stepped on, I went in search of a vacant seat.

I walked down the hall, looking for an open door that could hint no people. A door opened behind me and I found myself lifted from the floor and hugged by a girl. Comparing her height to the doorway, I found that she was short, probably a first year like me. I looked up at her face to see a beautiful smile that didn't fit her face. Not that her face was ugly, for that wasn't true. Her face was a pale peach color, with blue eyes and a firm jaw that told you something about her personality. This was not a person who went around smiling for no reason.

A stand of her mouse brown hair fell over my face and I couldn't help but paw at it. Her smile widened as she saved her hair and put it out of my reach. I gave an indignant mew as she started walking to her compartment. She mistook this for fear of falling, so she just held onto me lighter. The room she walking into was occupied by two red headed twin boys.

"Pennie, did you kidnap another cat?" the first twin asked as my captor took a seat across from them.

"I didn't kidnap her! She was waling alone and it looked like she was trying to find a seat, so I helped her a little." She released me into the space between the twins, then leaned back to relax. I looked around me to find nothing of interest. The twin on my left I labeled twin one and the one on my right twin two. Twin one was wearing a red t-shirt and blue jeans, obviously old and sort of cheat and worn. Twin two was the same only blue shirt. Both were thin and sleek, hinting that they both had the ability to slip around unnoticed. I looked up at the second twin to find his brown eyes looking down at me with an unreadable expression. As he realized my blue eyes were on him, he lost his weird expression for a smirk and laughter filled eyes.

"Hello little kitty, my name is George." I gave a mew and a nod as a hello, which make him laugh. His hand came down to pet my head and I purred like the cat I was. His hand lowered to my chin and he lifted up my color tag so he could read it.

"So your name is Luna. Not a very creative name, is it?" I nibbled playfully on his fingers so that he knew that I didn't like his comment. He laughed again and went back to petting me.

"So who does she belong too?" Twin one asked his brother. I was slightly miffed that he didn't think to ask a cat. Not that I would tell him.

"It didn't say. All the tag said was her name." He didn't stop petting me as he talked so I grew a great liking for him. My tail swished lazily back and forth behind me. I gave a yelp when a hand closed over it. I desperately tried to calm down so I wouldn't scratch George, as the hand held my tail up and someone looked at my butt. Nice.

"Well, it's a girl alright." Twin one said and released my tail. I decided that it was hardly right to kill someone for curious, I mean I am a cat.

"So what do we do with her?" Twin one asked. I was again miffed that he wouldn't even think that I might have my own plan. I got up and tried to jump off the seat, but was instantly caught by large hands and turned so that I could see the face of my captor, George.

"Sorry Luna, but I'm not going to let a little think like you go wonder off and get kidnapped by a Slytherin." His eyes held mine as he talked and no matter how much I wanted to look away, I couldn't. He finally set me down on his lap and continued petting me.

"I still don't think she can stay with us, I mean, she probably does belong to someone. It would be just our luck if she belonged to a seventh year Slytherin." Thy all did a sort of shiver at the thought and I was glad that cats couldn't laugh or I would have broken out in uncontrollable laughter. By the oblivious way they talked they were obviously all first years and had never met a real Slytherin. At least I could tell they were educated if they knew the personality of one of the houses of people at our new school.

The conversation stopped as the door opened to a kind looking elderly woman. "Hello, anything off the trolley dears?" She inquired in a heavily accented British voice. My nose twitched as the scents of the merchandise filled the room. Of all the different tangs and flavors, I picked out one. One delicious, wonderful scent. Catnip.

* * *

Oh yeah! I finished the chapter and I'll upload the next soon.

You know the drill. Review!!!!!!! or die.

Flame all you want, I matters not a wit. I will always have my pride and joy for writing stories. Oh and about those other stories... I'm procrastinating. You will notice procrastinate has a pro at the beginning, so it's a good thing. Yeah... so bye.


End file.
